


A Meaty Proposition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco cuts a tough deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meaty Proposition

**Title:** A Meaty Proposition  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco cuts a tough deal.  
 **Word Count:** 850  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's prompt #11: I’ll scratch your itch if you’ll scratch mine.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Meaty Proposition

~

Harry was deep in his report when the sandwich lady rolled past his door. “Oh, hang on!” he cried, rummaging through his desk drawer. “I need a roast beef sandwich if you’ve got it.”

“Sorry, luv,” she said. “Blondie in the next office got the last one. I’ve still got chicken, pimento cheese, and cucumber.”

Harry sighed. “Chicken will do,” he grumbled, shelling out a Galleon. “Save a roast beef for me tomorrow, though, will you?”

“I wish I could, luv, but you know the rules. First come, first served.”

“Can you come by here first, then?” Harry asked. “Just to give me a fighting chance?”

She smiled. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks,” Harry called after her. _Bloody Malfoy. He knows I like roast beef, that’s the only reason he does this._

All day, Harry ruminated on his lack of roast beef until, by the end of the day, he was seething. When Malfoy sashayed past his office looking pleased with himself (and undoubtedly full of Harry’s roast beef), Harry ground his teeth.

The next day, Harry waited eagerly for the lunch lady. “Hullo,” she greeted, walking into his office. “Sandwich?”

“Roast beef!” he said happily, reaching for his money.

“Sorry, all I’ve got today is potted salmon and salad sandwiches.”

Harry made a face. “But you were supposed to come here first!” he whinged.

She blushed. “Sorry, I was on my way, but Blondie met me at the lifts, and--”

Harry jumped to his feet. “That git!”

Pushing past her, he stormed out, ignoring her when she cried, “Does that mean you don’t want a sandwich, then, luv?”

Stomping down the hall, he shoved open the door to Malfoy’s office, glaring at Malfoy, who was seated behind his desk. “What the hell are you playing at?”

Malfoy sat back in his chair. “Why hello, Potter. What can I do for you?”

“You’ve been taking all the roast beef!”

Eyebrow raised, Malfoy replied, “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

Harry, seething, stalked across the room and leaned over Malfoy’s desk. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, you bloody pillock! Every day the sandwich lady comes and I order a roast beef, but for the past two days you have been buying all the decent sandwiches before I can get to her.”

“That is quite the imagination you have there.” Malfoy smirked. “And why would I want to do that?”

“To mess with me!”

“I think you’re paranoid.” Malfoy stood up. “Be that as it may, however, since you do seem to be hungry, perhaps we can work out a deal.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “What kind of deal?”

“Oh, you know, some sort of quid pro quo.” Malfoy shrugged. “I’ll scratch your itch if you’ll scratch mine.”

“Itch?”

“Mm.” Draco reached under his desk and brought out no less than ten roast beef sandwiches. “Lunch?” he offered, picking one up.

Harry shook his head. “I can’t believe this. You are such a git! Why are you doing this?”

Malfoy licked his lips and slowly and seductively peeled back the sandwich wrapping before taking a large bite and swallowing. “Mmmm,” he moaned. “Are you sure you don’t want one? They really are good.”

Harry’s stomach growled and he flushed.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Sit and eat, Potter.”

Muttering uncomplimentary things under his breath, Harry finally sat down in the chair facing Malfoy’s desk. Picking up a sandwich, he unwrapped it and bit into it. “This _is_ good,” he said after a minute.

“It is.” Malfoy smirked. “So, now that you’ve accepted my proposition--”

“Whoa!” Harry held up a hand. “What proposition?”

“You’re eating my sandwich,” Malfoy reminded him. “I proposed an exchange. Don’t you recall? My goodness, Potter, it was only a few minutes ago, do keep up.”

“What do you want?” Harry asked, suspicious.

“Have dinner with me.”

Harry shook his head. “Tell me what you want first.”

Malfoy sighed. “That _is_ what I want. Have dinner with me.”

“Wait.” Harry frowned. “This was all so you could trap me into eating _lunch_ with you so that you could then ask me out to _dinner_? This makes no sense. Why didn’t you just--?”

“Ask you?” Malfoy chuckled. “What would you have said?”

“I--” Harry sagged. He would have thought Malfoy was pulling his leg. “I guess I would have suspected your motives,” he admitted.

“My only motive was to have dinner with you.” Draco shrugged. “And if that means having lunch with you first, then so be it.”

“You’re mad.”

Draco smiled. “Got a date with you, though, didn’t I?”

Harry laughed despite himself. “I suppose you did.” He pursed his lips. “So what was all that about scratching itches, then?”

Draco’s gaze heated, and as he eyed Harry’s body, he purred, “Oh, we’ll get to _that_ when we negotiate dessert.”

Harry grinned and ate his sandwich. He could hardly wait.

~


End file.
